The Hopeless
by Bio-la
Summary: Something is happening. Darkness is spreading rapidly, consuming those who had once stood firmly in the light. What's going on? And who are these three mysterious siblings who look like a certain evil sorceress Sora's fought before? Hope is fading...


**prologue...**

Heaving a bored sigh, Malice gazed out the castle window. Ominous purple clouds swirled slowly around in the sky. Far down below the high castle, a thick fog obscured everything but the jagged tips of black mountains. There was never any sunlight there. Darkness held the place strongly in its grasp, keeping it forever in a state of barrenness and gloom. The only animal that dared to call the mountainous wasteland home were the crows who nested in the castle loft. But even they had been quiet of late.

"I can't believe she's actually dead..." Malice sighed again. "All this peace, this quiet...I can't stand it."

"Tell me about it." said a voice behind her. She looked to see her younger brother, Malign, approaching. He was exceptionally tall and slender, with a narrow, pallid green face. His eyes were hidden behind a curtain of black bangs.

"Well, hello, sleeping beauty." Malice smirked.

"Shutup. There's nothing to do around here but sleep."

"We could go out."

He snorted. "Go out? Where? Disney Castle?"

"Of course not. I hate that place."

He plopped down on the window ledge beside her and turned his face towards the window. "There's nowhere to go. At least nowhere where the likes of us would be welcomed."

"I don't need a welcome, I need some trouble. It's been way too peaceful everywhere."

"If you want to, go ahead. But I doubt the King and the Keyblade brat would stand for it."

Malice groaned. "Don't remind me of them. I can't believe they defeated both mother and the Organization."

"Mmhm. We're lucky they don't know we exist. I doubt they'd leave us alone if they did."

Silence proceeded after his words as Malice began to mull over their predicament. It had been three months since Maleficent, their mother, perished. With her and the Organization gone, the worlds were now in no great danger. The Heartless and Nobodies still prowled about, but their numbers had lessened considerably. The Darkness was growing weak and it would continue to do so if the King had his way. But what could she do about it? She was no match for Mickey or Sora, and their many allies weren't necessarily pushovers either. If only she had access to her mother's dark magic...

"Why didn't she give us the power?" she spoke after awhile.

"What power?" asked Malign.

"The power to control the Heartless. She gave it to that useless Riku-who turned out to be nothing but a coward-but not us. Why, when we could've put it to such use?"

"Maybe we're not strong enough..."

"Hmph! Speak for yourself."

"He's right." a new voice said. It was their eldest brother, Nefarious. Like Malign he was tall and lean, but there was a certain power in his stance. His black lips, narrow face, pale green complexion and jet black hair was also like that of his siblings, along with his gothic fashion sense. "Mother herself was consumed by the Darkness at one point, and she would've been lost forever if not for her magic. You're not saying you're stronger than her, are you, Malice?"

She glared at him, but didn't answer. He was right after all. None of the siblings possessed their mother's powerful magic, though they had all trained hard in hopes of one day reaching her level. Maleficent had eventually given up on all of them when she realized they hadn't the slightest potential. It just wasn't in them.

"Where have you been?" Malign asked him.

"Working out the final details of my plans."

"Plans?" Malice lifted an eyebrow in mild curiosity.

"Yes. While you two have been moping around, I've been developing a plan to get back at Sora."

"What is it?"

"It's quite simple really. Mother went at it all wrong, conquering the worlds that is. She failed to truly realize the one thing stopping her from succeeding: hope. As long as people have hope, the darkness cannot consume them. Hope is what keeps people fighting. It's a sort of light."

"So, you're suggesting we...?"

Nefarious smiled and his black eyes twinkled wickedly. "Crush their hope."

"Sounds fun." said Malign.

"But how?" Malice asked.

"Hit 'em where it hurts the most. Take what they treasure, the thing their hearts can't survive without. Send them into despair. Then and only then can darkness take over their worlds."

"But what of the Keyblade brat?"

"If we destroy them, we destroy him."

She thought it over. They didn't have the Heartless or powerful magic, but with this plan there was no need for those things. All that was required to shatter dreams was a sadistic, merciless heart and each of the siblings had that. Could they achieve what their mother failed to do, even with her dark magic? There was a chance.

A smile slowly blossomed across Malice's full lips. "Who's first on the list?"

* * *

Random idea. Don't know if I'll go any further with it. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
